


Dreams and Nightmares

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry knows he's going to hell.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Undisclosed, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



> Dear Foxjar, this is far from my fluffy style, but I hope you enjoy it.

Harry pushed down on Sirius' cock, fisting the sheets as he wriggled under his godfather. "Faster."

"You take what I give you," Sirius grunted, slowing down a moment, before slamming inside his lover.

"Fuck- Sirius, I'm going to-"

Harry woke up with a gasp, so close to orgasm that he had to pull on his balls. Wet dreams shouldn't affect him like a teenager.

"Same nightmare, love?"

Harry looked at his lover and nodded.

"I'm sure Sirius is watching out for you from whatever he is."

Harry hoped that Sirius was in Hell, because that was where he was going.


End file.
